


Charm

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken





	Charm

He could use it do get almost anything he wanted: a little more lenience from Watson's constant sniping about his bad habits, a few more rounds of free drinks at the local pub.

The one time he did not _try_ to use it was when he really wanted something. That's how Watson knew he was serious. He didn't try and cajole, he didn't use that smile with the faint twinkle shining from his eyes to charm him and dazzle him to do Holmes' bidding. He simply asked him, looked him straight in the eye and said that he loved him before quietly asking him to stay.

That soft, sincerely doe-eyed look in those usually calculating eyes charmed him easier than any other wiles could. Almost against his will, he nodded quietly to Holmes before sitting at his desk and beginning a letter.

  
_My dearest Mary,  
Please forgive me--_   



End file.
